


Pants at Romance

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for draco100's prompt "Be Mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants at Romance

"'Be Mine?' What is this rot?" Draco held out the offending card and Harry winced. Perhaps animated pink hearts wasn't the best choice, but it was all the shop had left this late on Valentine's Day. 

"Erm…thought it was obvious."

"And I thought we were just shagging. Just fucking, isn't that what you said?"

"I changed my mind."

"Oh, you _changed your mind_. I see." 

"If you don't want it…" Harry reached for the card, but Draco snatched it back.

"Why do I always fall for the thick ones?" 

Before Harry could respond, Draco yanked him close and kissed him.


End file.
